Keeping the Faith
by LovelyBonesRaine
Summary: A promise to stick together is broken. A friend leaves two others behind to pick up the pieces. But through all the darkness looming in their lives, they learn to hold on to each other and keep their faith alive. Written preTDH.


**Rating: T**

**Parings: hint of R/Hr at first, lingering H/G, H/Hr, R/OC**

**Summary: Before the summer started after their 6th year, Harry, Ron, and Hermione made a pact, that the three of them would stick together. That they would fight side by side, uncovering the remaining Horcruxes and saving as many lives as possible during the war. But two months into their excursion, Ron leaves without an explanation, saying that there's something more important that he needs to attend to. Hermione is left in tears, bitter with disappointment and wonder as to why he could ever think of breaking his promise. Harry himself has a hard time believing it. But life slowly goes on, leaving the two remaining of the Golden Trio to try to destroy what is left of Voldemort's soul.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything HP, except for an original character to appear later in this story. **

Keeping the Faith

Chapter One: Left Behind

"_You said to us once before that there was a time to turn back if we wanted. We've had time, haven't we?… we're with, whatever happens…"_

These words echoed in Hermione's ears as she watched Ron pack away what seemed like his whole life into a plain, wooden trunk. It had been two months now. Two months since Hogwarts closed. Two months since Dumbledore died. Two months since the three of them had made a vow to stand by each other through the course of the war. And here he was, breaking that very same promise he had made when it looked as though they wouldn't live to see their eighteenth birthdays. The worst part was, he didn't ever seem fazed by the fact that he was leaving.

Her mind was numb with disbelief. _What had changed his mind?_ she wondered. _What could be more important than helping Harry defeat the man who for so long had made their lives a living nightmare, causing them so much anguish in the past six years of their lives? How could he just leave them behind?_

Harry leaned against the door frame with a solemn look on his face. Why he wasn't so affected by Ron's decision to leave, she did not know. She could only sit on Ron's bed, her face in her hands. Everything felt surreal to her, like a bad dream she was haunted by and was begging to be woken from. She heard his trunk snap shut and she pulled her hands away, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Why are you doing this?" she whispered. Ron sighed heavily, as though he were burdened by her being upset of this. He avoided her stare, a pained expression etched on his face.

"I told you already, Hermione, I have no choice -"

"You made a promise, Ron!" she yelled, a few tears escaping from her eyes and trailing down her cheeks. "How can you say such a thing when you promised that you would stay by our sides!"

"I know what I promised you!" he yelled back. "And if I had the choice, I wouldn't be leaving! But by staying here, I will be putting peoples' lives at stake! Do you want me to be responsible for the death of a whole family!" Ron's face was red with frustration.

Hermione dissolved into tears. Ron silently cursed himself for making her feel like this. It was killing him to do this to his friends, especially Hermione, and just weeks after they had begun their search for the Horcruxes. _'But it's something I have to do…' _He grabbed his trunk roughly, scratching the floor as he did so, and crossed the room to the door.

Harry left the door frame, pulling a sobbing Hermione into his arms in an attempt to console her and block her view of Ron leaving. Faintly, Harry heard Ron say, "I'm sorry, but this is something I've got to do…" And as the tears from Hermione's eyes soaked through his shirt, Harry watched his best friend walk out the door and out of their lives.

**A/N: Well, I hope you guys liked it, at least a little. I haven't written for awhile and this was a spur of the moment piece. So review and let me know what you think**


End file.
